


Hungover and Tired

by mimabeann



Series: Tully & Ivy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tul'lius and Andronikos are trying to sleep off their hangovers, but it's not always easy to sleep in on the Fury.
Series: Tully & Ivy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772917
Kudos: 2





	Hungover and Tired

The sleepy sith woke to a weight against his shoulder. His head was pounding, and he felt a bit groggy as he came to. Tul’lius let out a sigh, he heard movement in front of him, but his head felt too heavy to lift. _SMACK_. He let out an exasperated but tired grumble as something hit his chest. He glanced down, a boot. Ashara’s boot. “Go away.” A voice muffled by his shoulder groaned. “And go back to sleep Tul.” 

“Yes Andronikoo.” Tul’lius murmured, he was too tired to argue. Ashara snorted and let out a giggle. 

“You two look so cute. Guess you really over did it last night? You know, there are more comfortable places to sleep than under the table. But I’ll let you rest.” Tul’lius didn’t have to look to know that she was smirking.

“Ashara- Whatever vid you’re thinking about posting to the holonet, just don’t.” He sounded a lot more tired than he meant to. Ashara sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll at least wait until you get over your hangover.”

Tul’lius grumbled again but decided to let sleep take him again. Nodding off and leaning his head against Andronkios’s head rather than arguing with the padawan further.


End file.
